Consuelo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Keith/Ivan. Hay días en que Ivan no se siente bien consigo mismo ni con el mundo. Por suerte y a diferencia del pasado, tiene a Keith como consuelo.


**Consuelo.**

Ser un héroe y trabajar al lado de otros héroes le ha enseñado a Ivan todo tipo de cosas. Por ejemplo, la importancia de la máscara y de los patrocinadores, que se podría decir son el sustento vital de su carrera, además de sus poderes. También la importancia de las apariencias, que mantienen el rating elevado y les permiten seguir luchando contra el crimen día tras día. Sin embargo, en esta materia él tiene sus propias creencias, influidas por las del Rey de los Héroes y después, por la forma de luchar de Kotetsu y Barnaby.

Los puntos no son importantes, mucho menos saber quién se convertirá en el próximo "Rey de los Héroes"; lo importante son las personas, la sonrisa que aparece en sus rostros cuando los ayuda a escapar de algún peligro, las palabras de agradecimiento que se repiten una y otra vez, pero que no por eso dejan de tener el mismo impacto.

Ivan nunca está bajo las luces reflectoras, siendo el centro de atención de una multitud enardecida. Tampoco alza los brazos como Keith lo hacía, recibiendo ovaciones tras su frase particular ni se ve tan digno como Barnaby al recibir el título, pero ha cambiado. De murmurar en las esquinas, aparecer en los lugares menos esperados y ser una sombra, a vivir bajo la luz.

En días malos, cuando dudaba de su propia capacidad y el sentido de su vida, Ivan solía encerrarse en su habitación a mirar animé, imaginándose a sí mismo como los héroes de las series shounen, tan diferentes a él, dispuestos a morir en el campo de batalla. Ahora, en los días malos, tiene a alguien con él para calmarlo, aunque a menudo toma más que una palabra amable o una sonrisa, a pesar de que se trata de Keith.

—Vamos, Ivan —dice Keith una noche, después del trabajo. Sabe que Ivan está molesto por no haber sido capaz de detener a un ladrón, que después causó estragos en el distrito comercial, afortunadamente sin cobrarse alguna víctima—. Vamos —le pide el hombre, extendiendo su mano, una mano que no estaba allí en días grises, aislados, frente al televisor—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿Qué es, Keith-san? —pregunta Ivan, tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie, dejando atrás la seguridad del sillón. Pero Keith no le responde, se limita a guiarlo hasta el balcón del apartamento, donde el viento los golpea sin piedad. Antes de que Ivan pueda darse cuenta de qué pasa, Keith lo sostiene con más fuerza, hasta el punto en que le hace daño y comienza a elevarse por el cielo, imbuyéndolo un poco de su poder. Sin embargo, la forma no es grácil y más parecen un par de hojas a la deriva, meciéndose sin rumbo sobre la ciudad, que luce como un mar de estrellas de colores bajo sus ojos.

—¿No es hermoso? —pregunta el hombre, mientras se alejan de los altos edificios hacia el mar, una zona en completa oscuridad que le recuerda a Ivan un agujero negro, en la quietud de sus aguas donde no se divisa la luz de ningún barco, ni parece tener principio o final.

—Lo es —dice él, aunque no sabe qué es lo que Keith quiere decirle en realidad.

—Y tú lo protegiste. Lo haces todos los días.

—No es así, Keith-san. Debí haberlo hecho mejor... Debí... Tan sólo de pensar lo que ese ladrón podría haber hecho...

—No podemos salvarlos a todos —dice Keith y una nota de tristeza trasluce en su voz, por demás tan tranquila como la noche—. Pero hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Cosas tristes pasan todos los días. Están sucediendo en este momento y no tenemos la capacidad para cambiarlo. No somos omnipresentes, pero me gusta pensar... Me gusta pensar que por cada persona que salvamos, que nos ve hacer el bien, damos una esperanza y un ejemplo a seguir. Ésa es nuestra contribución, Ivan. Y creo que tú lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Ivan siente las lágrimas cálidas en sus mejillas, deslavando el dolor que le causó sentirse, aunque fuese por un instante, incapaz de hacer el trabajo otra vez. Sabe que ha cambiado y la prueba fehaciente de ello es que Keith está a su lado, tangible y suave, no una mera fantasía o deseo. Se las arregló para confesarse y también para no morir de felicidad cuando recibió un sí. Ser héroe no es fácil, pero a él le gusta pensar que trabaja sobre los mismos principios: valentía y lógica, así como capacidad para aceptar un posible fracaso. Y él los tiene, Keith se lo dice con un apretón de manos, con su sonrisa, con el hecho de no interferir cuando está en persecusión de algún criminal.

—Gracias, Keith-san —dice Ivan, cuando consigue recuperarse.

—No es nada, no es nada —dice el rubio.

—Por cierto, Keith-san —dice Ivan después de un rato de flotar sin rumbo—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A donde el viento nos lleve —dice Keith y va en serio, ya que no puede controlar su trayectoria con precisión pues le hace falta el jetpack.

—Está bien —dice Ivan, cuando ve su sonrisa de disculpa—. Me parece bien.

Eso también forma parte de la vida.

**FIN.**


End file.
